


Star Rekt

by Valium



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valium/pseuds/Valium
Summary: Um grupo de alienígenas bonitos precisa lidar com seu amigo humano sem noção.





	Star Rekt

— Você não quer flertar com a fandra do outro lado do bar — Cathair não levantou os olhos do dispositivo pentagonal que tinha em mãos ao cantarolar as palavras para o humano sentado a seu lado, o sotaque forte na voz similar para o humano com o irlandês.

Para ele, era tão adorável que eles não estudassem o mínimo sobre outras espécies ao se mudar para lugares onde a presença delas era muito mais frequente. A base militar acabava trazendo seres de quaisquer galáxias que estivessem em bons termos com o governo geral da Terra. Eles tinham um nome para o planeta, um nome oficial, mas Cathair não se incomodou em decorá-lo. Ele não era um diplomata. Não precisava usar daquilo.

Seu humano se chamava Lupe, de Guadalupe, e enquanto isso parecesse confundir outras pessoas, para ele não fazia a mínima diferença. Nomes não eram uma coisa que tivesse gênero entre sua espécie. Era considerado um humano alto, com cerca de um metro e oitenta e cinco, mas para ele, um nuriel que beirava os dois e quarenta, Lupe era extremamente nanico para um homem cisgênero. Seu senso de estética era considerado similar ao de humanos, então Cathair tinha a liberdade de dizer que era bonito para os padrões da espécie, com o cabelo curto e liso em um tom claro de marrom e o rosto de traços fortes. Em tese, Lupe tinha um posto mais alto que o seu, mas pela altura, considerada imponente por pessoas que não eram nuri, geralmente lhe dava mais crédito do que a ele.

— ...Mas e se eu quiser — insistiu Lupe, piscando os olhos claros múltiplas vezes apenas para ser irritante. Nuriel não tinham olhos de íris azuis, nem verdes, e Lupe tinha decidido que isso fazia dele o supremo espécime da beleza. Cathair achava aquilo engraçadinho.

— Você não quer. Ela tem as pontas do cabelo em azul.

— Isso significa que ela é casada? — Lupe franziu o cenho.

— Grande Daya, dê-me paciência para que não deixe esta peste construir o próprio mausoléu a partir dos ossos de sua coluna — murmurou ele para si mesmo, invocando a deusa do sacrifício. — Ela é uma fandra, independente de seu status, você não quer se envolver com fai e fandra. São uma espécie desgastante.

— ...status conjugal?

Para Cathair matrimônios não eram qualquer indicativo de indisponibilidade. A cultura de seu império era notoriamente favorável à poligamia. Para humanos, entretanto, o status conjugal era um impedimento. Para fai e fandra, era simplesmente muito mais complicado do que aquilo. Os gêneros eram considerados como indicativos de poder, a ponto de as fêmeas receberem nomes separados como espécie por serem consideradas de outra categoria. As que tinham as pontas do cabelo em turquesa não eram apenas férteis, eram nobres também. E se envolver com uma fandra fértil era pedir por problemas, considerando que isso incluía se envolver com literalmente todo fai que tivesse qualquer conexão com ela. Não. Melhor não.

— Você não se envolverá com uma fandra. Eu o proíbo — ele franziu o nariz, olhando para ele sem erguer a cabeça.

— Fandra são covardes — declarou uma terceira figura, vinda diretamente da fila do bar com os drinques que tinham pedido. — Deixam todo o conflito para os fai.

— Keahi, eu já lhe falei que se não parar de colocar seus padrões na espécie alheia eu terei todo o prazer de, como diz Guadalupe, fazer yeet com você no container de detritos do outro lado da rua — ele virou-se para ela, com o rosto sério.

Lupe adorava quando Cathair tentava flertar com Keahi. Os padrões de relacionamento incutidos nela por seu planeta natal exigiam conflito total sempre que possível. Ele tentava, e sempre conseguia parecer apenas ameaçador, e não bravo. Para ela, entretanto, funcionava o suficiente. Ela atirou os... cabelos? para Lupe, aquilo era cabelo em tom esverdeado, diretamente ao rosto dele. Ele jurou ver Cathair cuspir algum cabelo avulso.

— Pois eu vou julgar o que eu quiser. Me atira no lixo se você tiver capacidade, poste ambulante.

Aquilo era doloroso de assistir. Parecia uma novela ruim.

— Julgue da fila do bar. Você errou a bebida de novo. Isso é inaceitável — o tom de voz dele era perfeitamente controlado, e Lupe podia jurar que ele achava divertido agir daquela maneira. Ele não esperava, entretanto, que Cathair atirasse todo o conteúdo do copo no rosto dela, e decidiu que ele definitivamente estava atuando bem o suficiente. — Se torne mais adequada no meio do caminho, por gentileza.

— Da próxima vez que você fizer isso eu vou enfiar a mesa inteira no seu canal retal — rosnou Keahi, indo de volta para a fila. Lupe podia jurar que ela estava quase saltitando no caminho. Humanos teriam considerado aquilo extremamente abusivo, e felizmente para todos os envolvidos, os seguranças do bar tinham aprendido que era melhor não se meter no meio do flerte bizarro de uma mulher peixe e de um cara gigante com a pele dourada e chifres enormes. Provavelmente acontecia mais do que ele era capaz de prever.

— Ainda tenho medo de fazer algo como isso e não ser algo perfeitamente mundano para ela — Cathair franziu o rosto. — Se eu jogasse uma bebida no rosto de uma possível consorte, eu a estaria repudiando no mesmo momento. Ela tornaria minha vida pública um inferno, e definitivamente não se trataria de flerte.

— É, isso também não é exatamente educado, por aqui — ele coçou a nuca, vendo uma moça com cabelo claro e curto praticamente se deitar por cima da mesa como um universitário no final de semestre.

Ela tinha cara de caveira, bastante literalmente, com uma boca que podia se abrir assim como a de uma cobra podia. Fora isso, era perfeitamente humana, exceto que não era. Louis estava desaparecido por uns dois dias, já, e pelo que parecia, a tal moça era ele.

— Fazer corpos novos é cansativo e chato e TRISTE. Me alimente com tequila — choramingou a criatura anciã, com a cara deitada na mesa.

Cathair podia ser velho, com mais de cento e cinquenta anos, mas Louis, louis provavelmente tinha um éon de idade e ainda era considerado quase uma criança para os padrões de sua espécie. Eram seres que duravam tanto quanto universos inteiros...

— Louis? Cara, você sumiu por dois dias! — Lupe franziu o rosto.

— Dois dias, cinco minutos, seis horas, quem é que entende esse negócio de "dia".

...e sem absolutamente nenhuma noção de tempo.

— Corpo novo?

— Eu fiz esse todinho! — Louis se levantou e deu uma voltinha, parecendo muito animado com o corpo feminino que aparentemente agora tinha. Não o conheciam por tempo o suficiente para ter visto uma troca de corpo antes, e particularmente, era confuso continuar a chamá-lo de Louis, mas se ele quisesse outro nome ou outro pronome, teria anunciado de uma maneira nada discreta. — O que fizeram em minha gloriosa ausência?

— Lupe decidiu que queria cortejar uma fandra.

— Cathair atirou uma bebida na cara de Keahi.

— Você — Louis apontou Lupe. — NÃO. FEIO. Você — e virou para Cathair — deveria ter levantado e dado um berro, sei lá. Ela ia gostar.

— Absolutamente fora de cogitação — cantarolou Cathair.

— Quem é que quer pegar fandra? Esse pessoal só dá problema.

— Meus exatos pensamentos — anunciou Keahi, de volta com um novo copo. — Se você atirar esse na minha cara eu vou enfiar a taça no seu nariz, então bebe essa merda antes que eu quebre teu chifre e use de copo.

— Uiuiui — resmungou Cathair.


End file.
